


Don't Hide From Me

by RT_hybrid_au



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus!Neptune, Fluff, M/M, excuse spelling mistakes, havent really checked it over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_hybrid_au/pseuds/RT_hybrid_au
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune had been a faunus for as long as he could remember. He had also hidden that fact for longer. When he was born with a fluffy brown tail and small otter ears, he was forced into hiding by his parents. They got him goggles to put over his ears until his hair could cover them and always bought bandage wrap in bulk for him to wrap down his tail. He never understood their worry for the appendages showing until he grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hide From Me

Neptune had been a faunus for as long as he could remember. He had also hidden that fact for longer. When he was born with a fluffy brown tail and small otter ears, he was forced into hiding by his parents. They got him goggles to put over his ears until his hair could cover them and always bought bandage wrap in bulk for him to wrap down his tail. He never understood their worry for the appendages showing until he grew up. 

With the White Fang looking for recruits, he now got the importance of hiding though, when his parents disappeared one night in Mistral, Neptune was left to fend for himself from the offending gang. Soon after their leave, the faunus began to attend Sanctum academy. Without the constant reminder of hiding, Neptune didn't need to hide as much, but he did. He didn't care about the White Fang as much as he did someone picking on him because of his species. He was self conscious of his extra appendages. He wasn’t a very confident kid back then and didn’t have a lot of friends, though it didn't particularly bother him. He used his energy to learn battle skills and make his weapon. 

He fell into an easy routine. Wake up, take a shower, wrap his tail and hide his ears. Go to class, train, eat, finish class, do homework, work on his weapon, eat, sleep. It was something Neptune didn’t exactly enjoy, but rather tolerated. The day things changed, he had mixed feelings about throwing away his cycle.

17 year old Neptune was sitting on his couch in his small apartment, tail unbound but tucked into his pants, when the sound of glass breaking and a loud thump made him jump. He dove for his weapon on the side table, transforming it into a gun. Quietly tiptoeing into the other room, he held up his gun and took aim at a... monkey faunus? 

Lowering his weapon, he glanced at the boy strewn across his floor. Grey eyes met deep blue ones and the former jumped to his feet, a loaf of bread in his mouth. His tail curled up quickly, trying to hide from Neptune’s view. Shattered glass surrounded him. Blonde hair topped the tan skin of the faunus, along with a tattered shirt and worn jeans.

“Dude. Really? Do you need help or something?” Neptune cautiously approached him, weapon hung loosely from his side just incase the other tried anything.

“Mpphot?” Pulling the bread out of his mouth, he spoke again, “What? You... want to help me?”

Neptune shrugged, “Yeah, why not? Even though you smashed through my window.”

“Sorry about that, man... bread?” 

“How about you just give me your name?” Neptune turned his gun into his glaive, leaning on it casually.

The faunus seemed hesitant at first but gave in, eyeing the glaive uncertainly. “Sun. Sun Wukong, yours?”

“Neptune Vasilias.” The otter faunus ran his hand down the staff of his glaive and flipped it up onto his shoulder. Sun flinched, backing away from the sharp blade to duck around in front of Neptune. 

Neptune accepted the thieving faunus into his apartment for a short while before he was accepted into Haven academy and had to move to a dorm. He and Sun became quick friends, learning most things about each other. Sun applied for Haven after hearing about Neptune’s upcoming adventure, faking documents and getting in easily.

The faunus spent their days sharing stories and hanging out until the day they’d move to Haven. Sun taught, well attempted to teach Neptune how to climb, despite his fear of heights. He fell after his first branch, giving up quickly afterwards. He still kept his animal appendages a secret, amazed that he’d been able to hide it from Sun for so long. 

Neptune learned that Sun’s parents abandoned him when he was young, younger than the other when his parents disappeared. He refused to believe that his parents voluntarily left him alone in a world that hated his kind. Sun had been living on his own for ten years, stealing what he needed to get by.

Sun learned that Neptune was a complete nerd when it came to anything fighting related. He seemed to know everything about weapons, fighting styles, and semblances. Speaking of which, he seemed very interested in Sun’s semblance; making clones to fight for him. He made him do it one night, surprised when Sun made one hug him. Neptune sputtered, blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. Sun laughed, teasing him about it afterwards. They brushed it off as a joke, though Neptune kept thinking about it, realizing how Sun had basically just hugged him with his soul.

A few days after that, they packed up their few belongings and left for Haven. Sun seemed nervous about going to a real school and stuck close to Neptune’s side, tail idly holding onto him at any moment he felt stressed or crowded. Neptune didn’t mind it, liked it actually. It gave him something to ground himself when he got annoyed.

After initiation, they were put onto a team with two other guys; Sage and Scarlet, both quirky in their own ways. Neptune liked to think of them as polar opposites, considering they pretty much were, but they were best friends. They didn’t mind that Sun was a faunus, either, which made his protectiveness over his friend lessen slightly.

One night, they were in their shared dorm doing their own tasks when Sun continued to watch Neptune. It was starting to bother him. 

“Neptune, why are you-?”

“Why do you always wear so many layers?” Sun interrupted, gaining the room’s other occupant’s attention. Scarlet shrugged, going back to doodling in his notebook. 

Neptune stiffened, the lie coming to his tongue easily. “I get cold often, figured I could stay warm this way.” The white dress shirt with his red collared coat pulled over it hid his tail and bandages perfectly. The ensemble was accompanied by black, fingerless gloves, strapped armor, grey jeans, and of course, his yellow goggles from his childhood. Surprisingly, they still fit him after the years.

Sun watched him, suspicion sparkling in his grey eyes. “Whatever.” He returned to fumbling with a Rubix cube, trying to match up the colors. Neptune started his studying again, breezing through his homework with little trouble.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days passed, Sun became more and more curious about Neptune. He felt a draw to him, feelings popping up that he never thought he’d have towards his best friend. He felt flustered around the taller male, more than once finding his tail trying to wrap around his arm or ankle. 

Neptune would just ignore the attention, sometimes setting his hand on the furry appendage and softly petting it. Sun melted at the attention, soft mewls caught in the back of his throat as he tried to hold them back.

When they sparred for the first time, Sun used his clones as a distraction due to the other’s fascination with them. Sadly, it didn’t work as well as he thought it would. Neptune used his own semblance to summon water that hit into the clones and they exploded on contact. He jumped over Sun and swung down with his glaive, aiming for his back. Sun ducked, firing his gun upwards while lashing out with his tail.

Neptune, taking a hit, fell and rolled to his feet on his shoulder. Switching his glaive to a gun, he used his steady hands to shoot twice at Sun before turning his weapon into a glaive again. Sun was climbing up the wall in the sparring building, nunchucks wrapped in his tail. Neptune grinned, throwing himself at the faunus and slashing, blue lighting up around the pair.

Sun flipped off the wall, grabbing Neptune’s head and slamming him down on the ground. Laying on the ground, the taller groaned in pain and kicked up into Sun’s abdomen, knocking him down on top of him. He rolled them over, straddling Sun’s hips and pinning his wrists. They were both panting, chests heaving in unison. 

Sun struggled a bit, tail sneakily winding around Neptune’s leg. He didn’t notice, focused on Sun’s bright eyes and moist lips. If he only leaned down... Sun’s tail wrapped around Neptune’s ankle and tugged. It distracted him enough to loosen his grip on his wrists and he jerked free, reversing their position so Neptune was on the ground. 

“Dude, come on.” They both laughed, Neptune giving up as he shoved Sun off him. He slowly got up, stretching before grabbing his fallen glaive and pushed a button to make it shrink up. The metal clicked together in a compact shape that he tossed at Sun. The monkey boy yelped and ducked, narrowly dodging it.

He frowned playfully, tossing one of his nunchuck guns at him. Neptune caught it and swung it around his wrist, grinning at his best friend who was fuming. They walked out of the sparring room to their dorm, knowing that Scarlet and Sage were away for some art thing that the former dragged the latter to. Sun and Neptune managed to escape being pulled away by avoiding the red-haired man for about a week.

Sun, now with both weapons secured into a staff, tapped Neptune periodically throughout the walk, successfully annoying him. The older glanced down at him, grinning and resting his elbow on the monkey’s shoulder. 

“Dude, if you keep doing that, I’m going to shove it up your ass.”

He wracked his brain for a different way to annoy him. Sun groaned dramatically, dragging his feet. 

“Neptune, I’m so tired.” 

The blue-haired boy quirked an eyebrow at the speaker, an unamused smile on his face. He watched the other as he flopped onto the ground like a dead fish.

“Neptuuuune.” He whined, making grabby hands at him. Neptune just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, walking back over to the faunus. He leaned over the tired boy, grinning. 

“Yes?”

“Carry me.” Sun whined again, grabbing onto Neptune’s pants. He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and still looking down at his friend. 

“Sun, dude, you can walk.” He sighed, adjusting his weapon into a more comfortable position. When he looked back down, the monkey boy was no where there. He made a noise of confusion, looking around, until he felt hands grip his shoulders and a fluffy tail wrap around his middle, accompanied by two legs.

“Sun!” Neptune wobbled, tipping back and stumbling. He grabbed his weapon and quickly turned it into a glaive, shoving it into the ground behind him to steady himself. Panting softly, he stood straight and retracted his weapon, attaching it to his belt. He reached behind himself and grabbed Sun, pushing him up higher onto his back before walking towards their dorm.

“You’re so lazy.” Neptune glanced at the blonde behind him, laughing at the sleepy expression on his face. His grey eyes opened as soon as the noise was made and he grunted, resting his cheek on the red coat that always adorned Neptune’s torso. 

They walked in silence, the path to their dorms deserted. Neptune assumed that everyone was at dinner, seeing as their sparring had run a little later than they expected. Sun gripped his friend loosely, pretending to be asleep. 

His pulse went hammering as he felt something move against his groin. Face erupting into pink, Sun shifted slightly and felt a cylindrical lump underneath Neptune’s clothes. He thought back for a moment, not remembering the last time he saw Neptune without his shirt. Come to think of it, had he ever?

They were growing closer to their shared dorm, Neptune’s steps echoing around them. Sun hiked himself up gently, shoving his face in the crook of his neck. Neptune jumped, a startled chirp blubbering from his mouth. Sun laughed, tightening his hold around the other. He made it his mission to find out what his best friend was hiding from him, despite how much he liked his privacy. 

When they reached their room, Neptune let go of Sun, letting him just hang for a bit while he unlocked the door. Sun remained on his back, easily supporting his own weight with his tail wrapped around Nep's thin waist. When the wood swung open, Neptune pocketed the key and forgot about holding onto Sun, seeing as he was doing just fine on his own.

He tossed his weapon on his bed, clearing his throat to gain the monkey boy's attention. "Dude, do you mind?" He started walking towards the private bathroom in the large space. Grumbling, Sun slid off, running his whole torso against the strange lump. Neptune's face flushed and he scampered off to the confined space of the bathroom. Sun still caught a glimpse of his rosy cheeks before he slipped away though, fueling his curiosity even further.

The door slammed shut and Sun waited until he heard the water turn on before he focused. He ignored the four red beds in their room, paid no attention to Scarlet's art supplies strewn across his bed, or the enormous bookshelf that took up half the wall that Sage brought in to hold all the things he built in his spare time. He blocked out the sound of people walking by their room, using his semblence to search for any life force he wasn't used to. 

Sure enough, he felt another faunus near him, in his bathroom to be exact. The messy room snapped back into his focus when he opened his eyes. He got off his bed, sneaking over to the smaller room and opening the door slightly. He felt a twitch in his nether regions at the sight before him.

Neptune was stripping down, gloves and coat already off. Something white caught his eyes and he stared as the taller took off his tie and shirt, revealing his toned back and lower torso wrapped in bandages. He stifled a cry of worry for his friend and continued to watch through the crack, thankful the mirror in front of them was partially fogged up, enough that Sun wasn't visible in it.

Neptune reached down, carefully pulling the cloth away from his skin. A short brown tail flopped down from being pushed flat against his back. It shook, stretching from the soreness probably, and that time Sun did gasp. Neptune spun around, face contorted in fear. 

"Sun!" The faunus just ignored him, entering the steamy bathroom without being invited. His eyes were glued to the tawny fur that was smooth as silk, Neptune's sleek tail. Neptune had a tail. His best friend for years was a faunus in hiding. 

"How long?" Sun whispered, growing closer as Neptune backed away. "How long have you been hiding this?"

"Since I was born." The response was strained and Neptune felt more and more like a cornered animal. He wanted to run, get out of the warm, sticky air, but Sun was blocking his exit.

Before he could make a dash, cool arms squeezed his sore back. He jumped, looking down at his best friend. He had a few tears running down his face and suddenly, he felt an urge to wipe them away. He brought a shaking hand up to brush away the salty liquid.

"Why?" There it was, the question that he was dreading. His mind went blank and his throat tightened. He heard the multitude of questions pointed at him with just one word. Why didn't you tell me? Why would you hide? 

"I..." He stumbled, words catching. "I've never shown anyone. It's.. not normal. I'd get my friends in trouble and I-." He was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn't stop talking. 

"You're lying. What's the real reason."

Neptune voice cut off with a sob and he clutched onto Sun. "I don't like it. It makes me look like a freak and I don't want to be made fun of!" His reasoning was childish, but it was true. He'd been hiding it his whole life, convinced that it was an awful thing to have. 

When Sun pulled away, Neptune expected to see disgust or hate I'm his eyes but what he saw made him freeze. Guilt. It was plastered across Sun's face, the guy who was a stone, never showed his emotions, was opening up for Neptune.

"I'm sorry." He choked out, tail wrapping around Neptune's leg in comfort. "I'm sorry I didn't make you feel comfortable enough around me for you to show me. I'm sorry for not letting you know that I'd never judge you like that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Nep." 

He nuzzled into his chest, repeating his apology like a mantra. Neptune was shocked. His tail curled a bit, ears flicking.

"Sun... Its not your fault. Hey, you're great to me. I should be the one apologizing." He ran his fingers through the monkey's hair, not liking how Sun was blaming himself for Nep's cowardice. The shorter squeezed him, hand trailed down his spine.

"C-can I touch it?" His voice was soft and Neptune nodded, hesitant but not wanting to hurt his friend anymore than he already had. Sun's fingers were gentle as they glided across the fur, silky fur running across his skin. A soft purr came from Neptune in response and he flushed when Sun giggled, eyeing him. 

"I like mine being pet too."

Neptune gave him a weak smile, the pleasure of sharing his secret and being cared for blooming happiness in his chest.

"As long as we're here, I might as well tell you another secret of mine." Sun's gaze snapped up to Neptune's, support in his eyes. He nodded, fingers slowing. 

Neptune's heart beat rapidly as he leaned in close to Sun and kissed his forehead, "I've been in love with you since you smashed into my apartment."   
It was Sun's turn to blush and he quickly hid his face, his free hand lacing into Neptune's. 

"I, uh, same." He fumbled, flustered. Neptune grinned, squeezing his hand.

They stayed like that for a while, just together, as the water from his shower ran cold and the stickiness lifted around them. When Neptune muttered 'fuck it', Sun looked up from petting his tail, noticing his ears in the mass of tangled blue hair atop his head. He shot Neptune a confused look before warm lips met his own. 

Sun didn't react right away but when Nep tried to pull away, the monkey boy's hands were lacing into his blue locks and smashing their lips back together. It wasn't anything special, their mouths were closed and it wasn't to most perfect angle, but they both enjoyed it, hearts swelling with joy.

When Sun pulled back, he rested his head on Neptune's chest and hugged him.

"Don't ever hide something this big from me again."

Neptune grinned, tail flopping, "I won't."


End file.
